doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Next Doctor/ The Last Beat
Scene 1: warehouse (A man approaches a girl) Anneka: Have you got it? Man: Yes. (Pass her a bomb) Anneka: Now we can bust him out. Scene 2 Stramford Prison, Capeloca Judoon: visitor's sir. Judoon: Good, bring in. To visit who? Judoon: Polemistis, sir. Judoon: Keep a eye on them. Judoon: Yes, sir (in his cell) Polemistis: Hi Anneka, have you heard from Romana? Anneka: No, sorry. But I'm getting you out of here! (Chucks bomb) Anneka: RUN!!! (They escape, and so do's prisoner zero) Scene 3: TARDIS Doctor: So, where to now? Jane: Don't know. Tyron? Prisoner Zero: Doctor, I am back. and I know a secret about you. Doctor: WHAT? You where killed. PZ: I escaped. Doctor: What do you know? PZ: Secrets can be told unless you get me something. Doctor: What is the secret. (whispers in his ear) Doctor: What do you need me to do? PZ: Kill. Doctor: What who? PZ: A woman from your past. Anneka Summers. Doctor: But PZ: No buts. Doctor: Fine. PZ: I have done the pleasure of pinpointing her. Nevada, USA. Doctor: Ok. Scene 4: Nevada, American diner Anneka: Doctor?! How are you? Romana: (out of nowhere) where's Polemistis? Anneka: In the back of the café, hold on (smiles) Romana: Doctor. Doctor: Romana. Romana: Why do you have a gun? Doctor: No reason. Jane: Because he has been assigned to assassinate Anneka. Please help him. Romana: WHAT? You would never. Doctor: He knows a secret. Romana: WHO? Doctor: Prisoner Zero. Romana: Him? He killed thousands of time lords. Including my father. Doctor: He will tell the Judoon. Romana: What is it? That's so bad you will kill one of your best friends? Doctor: I... III, (Whispers in her ear) Romana: Well, Anneka: Here he is. Romana: We need to leave. Tyron: Canada. I heard about there. Doctor: Ok quick come on. Scene 5: Canada Doctor: Ok so I booked us a place at this hotel. Rezone Priors it is called. (later on at night) (Romana walking to around the hotel at night) whispering Voice: Romana, Romana, Romana Romana: AHHHHHH (screams) Polemistis: What was that? ROMANA!!!!!!! Doctor: It's ok, I have located her. Niagara Falls. Scene 6: Niagara Falls Tyron: Over there!! PZ: You know doctor, this is known for being the gateway to heaven. Doctor: Give her back. PZ: Kill Anneka. Doctor: Ermm, errm. PZ: Fine. Bye Romana. Polemistis: NOOOO! (Catches Romana) PZ: Someone must die. Jane: WHY? Why so much death. PZ: I knew the doctor would help. This is a portal to save the planet Capeloca. My home. It needs someone but I just found out I need a time lord to die and it will save it! Romana: Fine, I will go. Polemistis: No, I love you. You can't I love you. I will go. Romana: I love you. Polemistis: I will see you soon, in that great place. (Jumps) Tyron arms disappear Doctor: what? Tyron: I am polemists' 5th incarnation. Romana: Wait, My Polemistis was in his 3rd. Who's 5? Tyron: You will meet him soon. Doctor, please have you got a pen and pencil? Scene 7: Tyron's home Jane: Her is a letter from him. Katlyn: (in tears) THANKS. Letter: Hello, by the time you read this, I won't be coming home. I just wanted to tell you I love you so much and I don't want you to be alone forever. Move on, but don't forget me. And too my little tykes, I remember when you where born. This song was on the radio. Listen to the cd. Tyron XX THE END If you want to know what the song is follow the link below. I advise you listen to it all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7dM0QSxapk Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor